Robert MacTavish
Commodore Robert MacTavish is a Jedi Master from Corellia. Born in 52 BBY, MacTavish came in contact early in life with the Force. On an expedition with the Jedi Order to Korriban, an anomaly altered his chemical construct and halted his aging process, making him one of few force users to be vastly affected in this way. This allowed him to experience the galaxy as it was before the tainting of the Empire. He fought valiantly during the Clone Wars, leading the 842nd “Black Legion” of Clone Troopers alongside his droid companions HK-47 and T2-M8. When Order 66 rolled around, MacTavish led his legion of clones against his rival Darth Malinus on Ryloth, before they'd turned and forced him to flee. From early on into the Jedi Purge MacTavish was struck with survivor’s guilt, especially after having botched a rescue attempt for Master Roan Shryne and an ambush in the Arkanis Sector. This, along with his overwhelming desire to best Vader and liberate the galaxy, fueled his coming ventures. Armed with just his YT-1250 freighter, his droid companions, and a lightsaber, MacTavish set out to build a fortune. Biography Humble Origins Robert was born in 53 BBY in a small city several hundred kilometers from Coronet on Corellia. He spent his early days as a scholar, exhibiting a unique gift in scholarly habit. His father was in the Republic Judiciary Fleet as a captain, and his mother managed the local dock where he oftentimes scavenged parts off the busted ships which appeared there. While his formative years are rather irrelevant, the highlight of these years was Robert's discovery of his unique power in the Force. At the age of twelve the boy was capable of using the Force to concentrate, to lift objects, and even persuade. Quickly the Force had become one with him, however, the condensed nature of the Corellian populace prevented the Jedi Order from sensing his power and therefore locating him for integration as a Jedi. This changed in 40 BBY when the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn visited the world after his mission to Telos IV. Into the Order Despite the dense population of Corellia, Master Jinn was able to find Robert due to his strength in the Force. While at the age of 13, Robert was slightly older than most candidates for the Jedi Order, Jinn made a quick exception to the rule and sought out Robert's mother and father. After a great deal of discussion, Jinn had made the agreement with Robert's parents to permit him to train his powers of the Force under the Jedi Order in a safe setting. While normally unorthodox for Jedi to see their family after training, Robert would be permitted to do so, in part feasible due to his father's position within the Judicial force. Robert began a rigorous training on Coruscant, and while Jinn wouldn't take Robert as his padawan, the future Battlemaster Cin Drallig took on the responsibility. For eight long years Robert honed his force powers, hitting milestone after milestone and exceeding many others in the Academy. At the age of twenty, MacTavish had mastered several forms of lightsaber combat, and in rare form for the Jedi, overpowered his master several times in the practice ring. The Jedi Council, while busy with other matters, did take note of Robert as a prodigy. He took many a mission with Master Drallig, helping subdue conflicts in Outer Rim Worlds and bartering good trade deals within the Inner Rim. It was through his many outside adventures that Robert built the skillset he has in the present time- not only in combat, but in passive settings as well. The Judicial Force took him often across the galaxy to do the same. Within several years of this eight year period Robert was raised to Knighthood, and specialized as a Watchman. He took part in the Naboo Crisis in 32 BBY. This event was major; in joining the Naboo Security Forces impromptu and covertly, he'd subverted the Jedi Order's neutral stances. While not on the ground, he did commandeer an N1 Starfighter in the space battle. While a minor point, this event did set the stage for Robert's rather consistent habit of breaking the Jedi Code. Nonetheless he was set off on his own from his Master, as the Council deemed he no longer needed guidance. From this point onward Robert taught himself the ways of the Force, meeting with Librarian Jocasta Nu to study holocrons and hone in more ancient techniques. His readings on the travels and disappearance of Revan peaked Robert's interest, and set the stage for his actions in the years prior to the Clone Wars. Reverse Tragedy In 29 BBY, an expedition to Korriban was planned by the Jedi Order in secret. The scuffle with the Trade Federation shed light on a growing Sith presence within the galaxy, leading the Jedi to of course slowly plan their actions going forward. Immediately MacTavish took the calling, both his adventurous attitude and curiosity playing into his wishes to explore the old tombs. While the expedition itself was cancelled, MacTavish received private permissions from Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, who trusted in Robert's affinity to the Light Side and his remarkable ability in controlling his power. It was at this time that Robert acquired the Requiem, his YT-1250 freighter. After extensively modifying and investing in his personal vessel, he set out to Korriban alone. Landing in the Valley of the Dark Lords, Robert wasted no time exploring the ruins. He trekked the tomb of Ajunta Pall, gathering Pall's holocron which detailed his fall to the Dark Side and his regrets. Robert then visited several other tombs of the ancient Sith Lords - Malak, Kun, and Ragnos, before stumbling upon one in better condition than the rest. Outside the tomb of Darth Traya, for the first time Robert felt the grip and weight of the Dark Side, a weight which would only be replicated in the presence of Emperor Palpatine years later. As curiosity killed the cat, however, Robert had ventured into the tomb. It was in a much more advanced condition than the rest, not in wearing but in make. In his venturing he encountered several apparitions of the past. These were figures he only could identify from the older Jedi texts, and never did they interact with him. At the end of the tomb was the sarcophagus itself, and Robert naturally followed his instinct to open it to reveal three lightsabers of a foreign make. As he turned to leave, he was faced with the figure of Darth Traya. After a short and tense greeting the two settled their senses and conversed casually. Traya had given him a rundown of the times before him, including the events leading to her death. She explained her utter hatred for the Force as a catalyst for conflict, and how she attempted to create a wound so large the Force would be destroyed. Robert listened intently as he came to realize at once that the Force itself is truly gray. The most important takeaway from the conversation, however, was that Traya saw some semblance of hope in Robert's demeanor. What she saw was true; Robert was no pure practitioner of the light and in his studies of the Sith he held a clear power over the Force that wouldn't have the chance to overpower him. She concluded that Robert couldn't fall to the dark side lest he wanted to, and that he embodied the Force as it actually was- gray and without the moral properties man gave it. In a necessity to preserve Robert's life, Traya extended her hand to him after their conversation ended and he began to leave. A wave of energy shot out from her and into Robert, causing an immense pain. The chemical construct of his cells had changed, and in some way his DNA was altered. After the occurrence, a shocked and singing Robert demanded to know what Traya had done to him. She simply answered that he was granted eternity. To conclude their meeting, Robert redeemed Traya from the Dark Side and granted her the blessing of the light with his newfound power. He left her tomb a new man; one who wouldn't age, and one with a destiny that still was mighty unclear to him. What was certain was that Robert was poised to watch the coming conflicts and participate in them, as time became an ever-available resource to be used and abused. The Great In-Between (29 BBY - 19 BBY) Historians tend to label MacTavish's experience beyond 29 BBY into the Clone Wars as that of a typical Jedi. Robert invested in furthering his strengths and took on several good-will and resolution missions in the Outer Rim in lieu of the weak Judicial Forces. He became a household name in many sectors as he ended conflicts with words and paper. During the Clone Wars, Robert distinguished himself as an excellent commander, leading his own battalion of black-armored clones, aptly named the 842nd “Black Legion”. His private assets were utilized during the war in a great many offensives and defenses in the Outer Rim in the name of the Republic, losing 70% of them by the end of the war. While his loss might have been great, Robert's private victories aided the Republic in a great manner during the war. Nightfall (19 BBY) Robert led his legion for the last time during the Siege of Ryloth. For ten days his fleet and the Confederacy's clashed in slow engagements until climaxing with a final duel in the skies on the tenth day. During the final battle, Robert led his troops on the ground with great success, dealing a great deal of damage to the existing Confederate garrison. However, when MacTavish and his Black Legion were just half a mile out from Malinus' command center, Chancellor Palpatine gave the fateful Order 66. Robert's commander, CT-3636 (Wolffe), in his confusion, forced the Jedi to a duck as the clones surrounding them fired upon each other. The Force carried Robert to defend himself in a sullen stupor aside his loyal droid and clone companion, until an unknown assailant rescued him along with T2-M8 and the Requiem. Robert bid goodbye to Malinus and the assailant, choosing to head to Coruscant where he judged the Jedi Order needed him most. When he arrived, he was surprised to find a desecrated temple. However, there he too was surprised to find his good friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, to whom he aided in engaging a detachment of 501st. Using the Requiem, Robert guided them to safety to recap and exhaustively understand the magnitude of the situation. Master Yoda deemed it necessary to eliminate Palpatine and the fallen Anakin, to which Robert and Kenobi reluctantly agreed. While Kenobi traveled to Mustafar to a duel he'd eventually win, Robert and Yoda sallied to face Palpatine in the Senate chamber. They engaged in a rough fight, in which roughly half the chamber was in a smoldering ruin. Try as they might and strong as they were, Robert and Yoda weren't enough for the newly-christened Emperor. Robert's wits, in his mix of melancholy and anger, were still with him when he cut a hole in the Senate floor and fell with Yoda back onto the Requiem which awaited them. After the master's duels, both of which would ultimately fail, they met again over the birth of Luke and Leia Organa on Polus Massa. Above the rock and aboard the CR-90 Tantive IV, the trio decided it best to turn to hiding, seeing the whole galaxy turn against them. They bid a tearful goodbye as Yoda departed to Dagobah, Obi-Wan with Luke to Tatooine, and Robert with Bail Organa and little Leia to Alderaan. The Dark Times Begins (18-10 BBY) Robert stood on Alderaan for several weeks to get his bearings straight. However, instead of this, the Jedi turned to alcohol in his mild survivor's depression. After a few weeks, Bail Organa approached the troubled Jedi and advised he get on his feet and re-create purpose. Robert would spend some time helping to raise the baby Leia until he was finally contacted by an informant for Jedi Master Ram Kota. After a full month on Alderaan, Robert bid the Organas goodbye to join Kota, who had amassed what remained of Robert's assets over Kamino. For five months, the old friends rallied a group of a dozen Jedi survivors, from those that survived the conclave on Kessel to a group who'd made it in the Galactic South. Robert kept himself occupied training the Jedi, comforted by a sense of relative normalcy. When the two felt confident in their forces, they conducted raids against Imperial shipping to the Outer Rim during the campaign against the confederate remnants. In 18.5 BBY, Robert and Kota dealt a heavy blow to the Empire on their raid on Mustafar. Despite the Empire's victory on the ground in eliminating the CIS presence there, the Jedi in tandem rescued Gizor Delso, and in the skies, eliminated a small battlegroup led by an Imperial Star Destroyer. However, their victory would be cut short in the Arkanis Sector shortly after departing with their temporary Geonosian ally. As soon as the two Jedi released their other Jedi counterparts, a vengeful Darth Vader jumped into their location with a flotilla of two dozen Venator Star Destroyers. Robert put all his faith in the Force to free Rom from what would have been certain death from Vader's force choke, and took command of the small insurgent fleet. Setting up a defensive screen of Dreadnaughts and'' Consular corvettes, Robert managed to evacuate a fraction of the fleet along with the advanced Venator, the ''Liberation. The disaster struck Robert deep down soon after the escape. He reluctantly bid Kota a goodbye for him and his fleet to lick their wounds, leaving the remainder of his assets with the elder Jedi master to collect his own. MacTavish left with just his ship and his droids to set out, shaken by his recent loss and driven back to Corellian rum for comfort. Nonetheless, for the next eight and a half years, Robert would commit himself to limited exploits in the Outer Rim, aiding civilians in need with no gain to himself. Back in the Saddle (10.9 BBY - 10.1 BBY) Robert’s journeys took him to the northern Outer Rim world of Dantooine. He felt at ease with the serene environment to which he would inhabit for a few months. In that time he aided Chief Kaiya and other local leaders in establishing wind turbines and efficient farms. While Robert himself was poor, he enjoyed helping people worse off than he was. However, much like the flow of the Force, destiny didn’t cease for the outcast Jedi. Three months into his stay, a group of pirates hailing from the Black Sun sought to claim a debt they already had settled with Kaiyas people. Fir the first time in a long time Robert ignited his saber and dispatched of the group as they threatened to enslave the villagers. Feeling that powerful call to action, Robert picked up his gear and said a heartfelt goodbye to the loving Dantooinians. Robert felt like slightly lost without the direction of a war, or without the Council for that matter. However, he found it a good start to sell off the swoop bikes the pirates had traveled in on Dantooine. It was at his old acquaintance Pablo’a shop in Bilbousa on Nal Hutta that Robert reconnected with the odd who do Ohnaka, who offered him a job. In the Bilbousa Spaceport, Robert and HK-47 aided Hondo and, unbeknownst to him at the time, Darth Malinus, to reclaim a hefty sum of spice Ohnaka had stolen. A small skirmish ensued and Ohnaka won, permitting Robert 4 million credits worth of spice in exchange for his help. The two split up after wood on the promise they’d work together again, starting what would be an odd friendship given their roles as Jedi he Warlord respectively. The Jedi purchased a CR-90 Corellian Corvette with the money he earned off Hondo’s job. Seeking to get back into the Galactic stage, Robert decided to re-enter the spice business. He traveled to Kessel, where he found a slaver operation being carried out in a large pit owned by the Pyke Syndicate. Robert correctly assumed that the Pykes would be interested in the exchange of credits, so he used his “fortune” to get him into the pit as though he were purchasing slaves and equipment. Once inside, Robert caught the Pyke guards off guard, decimating the guards within the pit and allowing the slaves to arm themselves. The skirmish would turn to be a good success, with Robert recruiting all the freedmen and stealing the remaining Pyke equipment- two shuttles and a Vigo transporter. Robert has little time to process his success until a spooked Hondo called him to inform him of a big hit; a damages Providence-class dreadnaught sitting dead in space near Kessel. Rallying his forces, he immediately tended to the vessel, eager to fight the Sith Hondo had warned him about. Upon arrival however, Robert was met by Malinus and his Mandalorian companions. In the hangar a three way shootout occurred between the Siths droids, Malinus, and the Jedi. Their duel ceased when they were confronted by the unknown Sith on the bridge. The former rivals united to defeat this new adsailant. The unlikely duo proved too strong for said Sith, and he promptly made his escape. Robert seized the Providence and parted ways with Malinus, with their rivalry returning as soon as the duel was over. One quick call was made to Hondo and former Free Dac Corps engineers came to fix the ship up. Robert had her retrofitted and upgraded into his first beast of a flagship, the Rebel One. With his tiny fleet prepared to serve him, and spirits high, Robert was emboldened. He received a job from Hondo to eliminate a problematic Imperial presence just ten light-years from Florrum. The fleet was small, and perfect for MacTavish’s pickings, especially due to it carrying tibanna gas that he could profit off of. Jumping in, he was surprised to find that his group was vastly outnumbered by an Imperial fleet consisting of a mixture of ships supported by Venators and Victories. Undeterred, Robert was able to pull off a unique maneuver, using a quick hyperspace jump to appear right behind the convoy. As his mighty battleship decimated the flank, his plethora of droid fighters began to overwhelm the Imperial group. However, this victory was short lived as a Keldabe-class vessel of the Crimson Dawn crime syndicate arrived to mop up both him and the Imperials. Robert rallied his forces, boarding several Imperial vessels and ordering the surrender of the rest on the grounds that they’d be spared being left in the hands of pirate scum. His tactics worked, and Robert was able to make off with several Imperial vessels and a great deal of Imperial defectors. In the aftermath of the Spadja Sector Raid, Robert was proud of his ability to set aside loyalties to spare the men of the Empire; especially those who swore not to serve the Jedi, who were allowed to leave in peace. Robert was welcomed to Florrum by Hondo to make it his permanent staging ground toward the end of 10 BBY. At this point, as Robert acquired a good number of defectors and lowly men within his service, bolstering the number of soldiers, crew and most importantly, pilots. Taking note of this, Hondo informed MacTavish of a plan to not only introduce him to the galaxy at large, but stick it to the Empire by striking Kashyyyk. Seeing the opportunity, Robert agreed and the two men mustered their forces for an attack. At the beginning of the tenth month of 10 BBY, they took the opportunity to hit the weak garrison. A combined fleet of rebels and pirates attacked, with Robert utilizing an array of unconventional tactics to shatter the forces of Grand Admiral Miltin Takel. HK-47 would lead an attack on Kachirho, in which Wookiees loyal to the imprisoned Tarrful were evacuated. Despite pirate losses in the skies and soldiers lost on the ground, MacTavish walked away from the battle with no ships lost, and greatly bolstered his forces with additional captured ships. He also gifted Captain Jorin Sol with a Star Destroyer they'd name the Constitution. Furthermore, the first mate of Takel's turned on the Grand Admiral and successfully led the crew of the flagship on a mutiny. Jean-Luc Picard happily joined Robert as his Number One aboard the Rebel One. Upon this attack, Commander Wolffe successfully sought out MacTavish and rejoined the Jedi once more. Wasting no time, another strike was made on a prison convoy headed to Kashyyyk, with Robert's fleet successfully overpowering the Imperial convoy whilst aided by the forces of Cetua. During the battle, Darth Mortus made his reappearance, but Robert was able to repel him and save both Tarrful, who joined him, and the woman Jane, who Cetua took under her wing as an apprentice. After this string of victories, Robert chose to rest his forces. Wolffe and Tarrful trained the men, and the Wookiees and freed prisoners were integrated into Robert's forces. The fleet was repaired, Rebel One was upgraded, and both the ships and troops were sent to drill. As Robert began to resume his meditation, he reflected on his past sins, including his spice business, and began to pray for forgiveness. His meditation revealed the prospect of tapping into the unknowns of the Force to revive someone, as well as revealing the former General Grievous' location in the Emperor's storehouse on Utapau. Determined to make his mark on the Force by redeeming the unredeemable, Robert took his ship and his droids to Utapau, where fellow pilots aided him in a strike on the Emperor's storehouse. Darth Malinus arrived seeking Grievous' body for his own uses, and the two dueled while HK-47 secured the corpse and evacuated. While Robert and Malinus were evenly matched, a payout was made to Cetua in order to distract Malinus to allow Robert to escape, in order to fulfill Robert's interest in not making a total enemy of the former Confederate Sith. Grievous was taken to Florrum, to Hondo's complete surprise, and Robert used his research in the Force to fix the cyborg body and guide Grievous' spirit out of Force purgatory back into his body. Several changes were made to the former general, including aggression dampeners, and the cyborg was both very thankful and reflective. Commodore Once More (10.1 BBY - 9 BBY) Robert was very confident after his chain of successes. He had a strong fleet, loyal men, a strong ally in Hondo and a crew of unique individuals. In the final month of the year, a horrified Hondo informed Robert of Imperial moves within the Sertar sector which the Jedi was able to confirm as part of the same Proejct Nightingale Robert uncovered on his mission to the Maw. Personality and Traits Powers and abilities Lightsaber Style and Form Robert MacTavish has a unique approach to lightsaber combat. While he has mastered elements from many forms, his styles primarily lie in the offensive Form IV (Ataru), the balanced Form V (Shien), and the savory Form VIII (Vaapad). Depending on his opponents, Robert tends to either be heavily offensive or practically defensive, striking when opportunity arises. And, while Robert has never fell to the dark side, he shares the darker tendency of the late Master Mace Windu to allow himself to enjoy his fighting and exceed the fury of his opponent (who usually is a furious Sith). Robert has also practiced Trakata, giving an unconventional edge to his fighting. While typically he would prefer not to deceive his opponents mid-battle in such a cheaty tactic, he choses to use Trakata in situations unfavorable or unbalanced against himself. Major Possessions |-| "Requiem"= |-| "Rebel One"= Category:Characters